The Perfect Valentine's Day
by Destiny45
Summary: As Jack prepares to propose to Ally, Sky stresses over planning the perfect Valentine’s Day date for Syd. Meanwhile, Z helps Bridge discover the identity of his secret admirer. SkySyd, BridgeZ, JackAlly [spdficforvals]...COMPLETED!
1. The One for Me

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter One: The One for Me 

_Takes place the first Valentine's Day Jack has left SPD _

"We're back, and we've got a ring!" announced Z triumphantly as she and Jack entered the SPD lounge.

"Oooo, let me that beautiful, beautiful diamond!" gushed Syd excitedly. "Jack, I can't believe you're proposing to Ally already!"

"The key word in there being 'already'," cut in Syd's boyfriend, Sky. "You two have only been dating a little over four months. Are you sure you're ready for this type of commitment?"

"Hey, when you know the girl's the one, you gotta go for it," laughed Jack as he pulled out the ring to show to his friends.

"Jack, that was so romantically put," sighed Syd. "Sky, how come you never say those mushy types of things to me?" complained Syd to her boyfriend, who she had started dating only a few weeks ago.

"To prevent myself from puking," said Sky sarcastically as Syd smacked him playfully on his chest. "Syd if you want to date me, you're going to face the fact that I'm not the romantic type," continued the red ranger bluntly.

"And if you want to date me, Sky Tate, you're going to have to face the fact that I deserve to be treated like a princess!" retorted Syd, sticking her tongue out at Sky.

"So Bridgey," began Z as she plopped down on the couch beside the blue ranger. "As our group's only bachelor, do you have any big plans for Valentine's Day yet?"

"Well, see I like this girl," began Bridge, nervous considering it was Z who was sitting beside him as he revealed all this. "And I've like her for a long time, but I don't know if she likes me. And if I don't know if she likes me, should I really ask her out? And if I ask her out, would she even go out with me? And what if she doesn't like me or doesn't like buttery toast or …"

"Here he goes again," groaned Sky and Syd simultaneously.

"Bridge, Bridge stop it!" laughed Z, more patient with the quirky ranger than his other friends. "Whoever the girl is, she'd be very lucky to date a guy as nice and sweet as you are."

"Really?" perked up Bridge excitedly. _"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that!" _thought the blue ranger to himself. But he was way too nervous to tell that to Z out loud.

"I wish my girlfriend was as easy to please as you are Z," said Sky, poking Syd flirtatiously.

"Is it so wrong I want the perfect, romantic evening with my new boyfriend on our first Valentine's Day together?" asked Syd sweetly, giving Sky an adorable pout that made his heart melt.

"Jack, I don't know which one of us is going to be more stressed out this holiday," joked Sky. "You proposing or me planning the dream Valentine's Day date for our pink princess here!"

"I want roses and candles and chocolates and to be serenaded with songs…" listed off Syd.

"Definitely Sky!" responded Jack, Bridge and Z in unison to the red ranger's earlier question.

* * *

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you with Syd," commented Bridge later as he and Sky entered the room they shared. 

"What am I going to do, Bridge?" groaned Sky as he flung himself down on his bed and threw a pillow over his face. "Syd wants the perfect Valentine's Day, and while I excel at everything else in life, romance is not my specialty."

"Yeah, you are in trouble," agreed Bridge. "Syd said she wanted to be serenaded, and you don't sing that well."

Sky laughed and threw his pillow playfully at the blue ranger. "At least Bridge, I don't sing the "Rubber Ducky" song from Sesame Street in the shower!" teased the red ranger.

But Bride wasn't paying attention, suddenly noticing a small package lying neatly on his pillow. It was wrapped in blue tissue paper and tied with a green ribbon, but that wasn't what had caught Bridge's eye. Gapping open-mouthed, Bridge stared incredulously at the card attached to package addressed "From your Secret Admirer."

"I have a secret admirer?" squeaked Bridge in total shock.

"Open it!" urged Sky, pointing to the package.

Ripping off the wrapping paper, Bridge tore open the package to find a box of extra buttery popcorn. "Wow," breathed Bridge, his eyes growing dreamy. "This girl's amazing. She's definitely the one for me! Sky, who do you think it's from?"

"You're the psychic one," replied Sky, looking at Bridge like he was crazy. "Why are you asking me? Just take off your gloves so we can find out who gave you the gift."

Removing off his gloves hurriedly, Bridge put his hands over the package as he tried to sense the aura of the person who delivered it. Yet strangely, Bridge's psychic senses couldn't pick up any trace of human energy.

"I can't detect a thing," sighed Bridge in frustration. "Whoever left me the package must have been wearing gloves to disguise their aura."

"Then they must know you very well if they know how your psychic powers work," reasoned Sky. "What does the card say? Maybe it gives a hint of who the gift is from."

"I hope your Valentine's Day will be extra buttery," read Bridge aloud from the card. "Maybe we can watch a movie together some time and enjoy this popcorn together, too. Love, your secret admirer."

"Interesting," responded Sky. "But it didn't give any clue as to who the identity of the gift giver was."

"Do you think there's any chance my secret admirer is Z?" questioned Bridge hopefully.

"Doubtfully," replied Sky regretfully. "Z and I were in the gym together all morning running D-Squad training exercises. If she had left at all, I would have seen her. I mean, the package wasn't there before you left our room this morning, was it?"

"No," confirmed Bridge disappointedly. "I guess my secret admirer isn't Z then. But," added the blue ranger brightly, "I'm sure going to have a heck of a lot of fun figuring out who it is!"

**A/N: This story is in response to the Valentine's Day C2 challenge from irine18.  
**

**What do y'all think so far? Please R&R! **


	2. A Woman’s Perspective

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter Two: A Woman's Perspective 

_Takes place a few days after the last chapter _

"Hey Jack!" greeted Z cheerfully seeing her honorary brother walk into her and Syd's room. "How's the soon to be Mrs. Landors?"

"Ally's doing well," laughed Jack. "Although Al's been really busy getting the new shelter we're running ready to open."

"Does she have any idea you're going to propose?" inquired Syd.

"Nope, and that's why I came over here," explained Jack. "I have no idea how to pop the question to Al. I thought I could get a woman's perspective on this from you two."

"Well for one, I…" began Z, putting down her book.

"Jack, you've come to the right girl," boasted Syd proudly, cutting off Z. "Let me tell you how any girl would like to be proposed to. First arrive at her doorstep with a dozen red roses. Well pink roses if you were coming to pick me up. You get the idea. Then take her to a romantic dinner and then an outdoor concert by moonlight. End the night by giving her a box of romantic, delicious chocolates and a romantic, soft kiss. And then romantically…"

"Pinkie, if you use the word 'romantic' one more time I'm give you a little lovin' in a place where the sun don't shine!" threatened Z playfully.

"Syd, are you describing Ally's dream proposal here or your own?" said Jack jokingly. "I think you better get Sky through Valentine's Day first before there's any talk of marriage coming from your camp."

"Jack, when you propose to Ally," stated Z, picking up her book again. "Just think about what's most important to her."

"I dunno what I'm going to do, and Valentine's Day is less than a week away," groaned Jack, starting to head for the door. "Oh Z, I forgot. You have a package."

"How did you get into my mailbox?" asked Z surprised, catching the package Jack tossed to her.

"Hello? Boy who can pass through solid objects here!" called Jack, as he literally reached through Z's book to pinch her nose.

"Good to know my privacy is always protected here at SPD," grumbled Z sarcastically.

"Come on now Z, it's your big brother here!" said Jack in an overly sugary voice. "Well, your big brother metaphorically speaking. Your business is my business. Now open the package!"

Lifting up the box, Z saw a small, square-shaped gift inside. It was covered in yellow wrapping paper, but that wasn't what had taken her by surprise. Z's jaw hit the floor as she stared shocked at the card on top of the package addressed "From your Secret Admirer."

"I have a secret admirer?" squealed Z in complete astonishment.

"What is it?" questioned Jack eagerly, pointing to the package.

"I'm having déjà vu here," smiled Syd slyly, thinking of Sky's stories to her about Bridge's own recent secret admirer incidents. _"Guess love is in the air for Z and Bridge,"_ thought Syd sneakily to herself."

Tearing away the wrapping paper, Z ripped open the gift to see CD of salsa songs. "Cool," oozed Z, her eyes glazing over. "This guy's awesome. He's definitely someone I would go for. Who do you think it's from?"

"No clue," spat out Syd rather quickly.

"Do you think it's from Bridge?" asked Z hopefully.

"Not a chance," replied Jack this time. "Like the rest of y'all, Bridge gave the entirety of his paycheck from this month to help me put a down payment on Ally's ring."

"He wouldn't have any extra money left over for CDs," added Syd quite firmly.

"Oh right, I forgot," responded Z, unable to disguise the disappointment in her voice.

"Speaking of which Z, I forgot to tell you," said Syd as she noticed her friend's dissatisfied reaction. "Bridge got yet another gift from his secret admirer today."

"WHAT?" grumbled Z bitterly. "When? Where? Who?"

"A pair of green socks," revealed Syd.

"I own green socks!" cried Z disdainfully. "This secret admirer of Bridge's is trying to steal my identity! And my man," she added under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Jack and Syd immediately in unison, both smiling knowingly.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Z agitatedly. "It's just this girl going after Bridge is quite persistent."

"Sounds like someone else we know," said Jack, turning to Syd and winking.

"Stop it both of you!" complained Z.

"Z, are you sure you don't care that Bridge has a secret admirer?" pressed Syd. "Maybe you are even a bit jealous?"

"Jealous, ME?" laughed Z loudly. "You've got to be kidding. Bridge just thinks of me as a friend! So that's all we are. Friends."

"Interesting answer," smirked Syd.

"_You want to go out with Bridge,"_ sang Jack tauntingly.

"Bridge can date whoever he wants!" snapped Z a bit defensively. "Besides, I have my own secret admirer now. And mine has good taste in color, too!"

As Syd continued to tease Z about her "non-crush" on Bridge, Jack smiled fondly at the two as he exited their room and walked across the hall to where the boys lived. So much for a girl's perspective on romance. Jack was definitely ready for some guy talk.

Besides, Jack had a feeling Sky would be interested to hear about Syd's ideal proposal.

* * *

**A/N: Shout-outs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Angel of Charmed, garnetred, Islandgurlie12, Neo Aquni, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl and ja5684. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. It was very sweet of y'all and so were your comments. :-)**

**Also special thanks to irine18 who's SPD Valentine's Day challenge inspired this story. Check out the challenge at in the C2 forum "SPD Fluff."  
**


	3. Money Can't Buy Love

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, because if it did, there would have been a lot more ranger romance. Now don't y'all agree? (smiles)

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing "The Perfect Valentine's Day." The overwhelming support for this story has honestly bowled me over. I very happy that y'all are enjoying it so much. So anyways, keep looking for that special Valentine and please continue to R&R! **

Chapter 3: Money Can't Buy Love 

_Takes places the morning of Valentine's Day_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sky my sweetie!" bellowed Syd to her boyfriend as she entered the Command Center.

"Please don't ever call me that again in public," demanded Sky, hearing snickers and subsequently feeling his ears grow hot. "In fact Syd, don't ever call me that again period. Besides, the Command Center is not a place for romance."

"But…" objected Syd, sticking out her lower lip.

"I have to completely agree with Cadet Tate in this case," injected their SPD Commander Doggie Cruger. "The Command Center is no place for puppy love. Cadet Tate, you are hereby instructed to take the day off in order to commemorate this important holiday," directed Doggie, winking at Syd.

"Oh Doggie, thank you thank you thank you," squealed Syd in delight, grabbing Sky's jacket sleeve and practically dragging her boyfriend out of the Command Center in happiness.

"Sir, I'm the red ranger!" protested Sky as his workaholic nature kicked into survival mode. "I can't take the day off! What if…."

"You will celebrate Valentine's Day with your girlfriend, Cadet Tate!" growled Commander Cruger. "That's an order. Besides," he added, his voice growing light, "Even I'm cooking up some kibble and bits for my wife tonight!"

"Commander!" responded Sky stunned, but by then the red ranger had already been hauled into the hallway by his Valentine's Day crusader of a girlfriend.

"Z got another gift from her secret admirer today," Syd informed Sky as she towed him down the hall to her room. "It was one of those French beret hats she is always wearing, except this one was in yellow. Z's now totally infatuated with her mystery man."

"Sounds like Z's secret admirer is doing a good job with her," snickered Sky, starting to chuckle.

"I would whole-heartedly agree myself!" replied Syd before breaking into laughter along with Sky. "Who says money can't buy love?"

"It's about time those two had some romance in their lives…" began Sky.

"… especially since they were the ones that played Cupid to set the two us up," finished Syd, pushing Sky into her bedroom. "It's great that Bridge and Z are now both finding someone for themselves."

"Even though they needed a push in the right direction to do it," posed Sky amusedly, once again causing Syd to giggle.

"Here!" said Syd skidding to a stop of her bed and shoving two gifts into Sky's hands. "It's your Valentine's Day presents from me! I know it's still early day, but I just couldn't wait to give to you!"

"Which one should I open first?" sighed Sky, again feeling exasperated by all her Valentine's Day rituals.

"The one in the blue wrapping!" instructed Syd excitedly.

Sky methodically pealed away the edge of the cloud blue paper, staring at Syd oddly after he beheld what was inside. "Syd it's…. a picture of you," spelled out Sky, raising his eyebrows dubiously at his girlfriend.

"Well, I wanted to give you something beautiful!" bubbled Syd as Sky in response smacked his head against his hand in incredulousness. "And now, open the present in the red wrapping paper."

"Syd, you really didn't have to do all this," said Sky as he got to the second package. "Especially with… ohmygosh you are the best girlfriend EVER!" cried Sky like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Well, what do you like it?" queried Syd, although she knew she really didn't need ask judging from Sky's teary-eyed gaze in the direction of his gift.

"It's, it's… it's the Pocket PC Organizer version 5.0 with wireless internet, voice data organization, satellite tracking systems and even the Oxford Dictionary for leisure reading!" oozed Sky in utter bliss. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Uhh, after you of course!" added Sky upon seeing Syd's exterior start to switch into hissy fit mode.

"Now that's better!" cheered up Syd. "I'm very glad you like it. Now come on, Sky. What'd you get me? What'd you get me? What'd you get me?"

"Ummm," stalled Sky, clasping and unclasping his hands together in anxiety.

"Skyyyyy," prolonged Syd, her face furrowing as she noticed his trademark nervous gesture.

"Well, I was thinking tonight we could just curl up in my room and watch movies," suggested Sky meekly. "I mean, Bridge will be out on his secret admirer date and…"

"Obviously Bridge will be out on his secret admirer date!" repeated Syd exasperatedly. "Of course of all people, Sky, you know I'd be aware of that. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't plan a special date for us on Valentine's Day. It's our first holiday together as a couple, and we've only been dating a few weeks so…" Syd's voice trailed off in disappointment.

"Would the line I wouldn't want to share you with anybody else work?" offered Sky hopefully, desperate to avoid the wrath of Princess Syd.

"Sky, that's so sweet!" cooed Syd dotingly before looking at him pissed off. "But that's so not going to get you out of trouble. Did you even get me a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Aren't I wonderful enough?" responded Sky egotistically, straightening himself before being socked in the stomach by Syd. "Owww!" groaned the red ranger, doubling over in pain.

"Sky, is Valentine's Day not important you?" whined Syd upset.

"You really haven't picked up on that by now?" shot back Sky sarcastically, still clutching his stomach. "What's so special about a couple of corny cards and boxes of cheap chocolates from CVS? Why do I need to go out of my way to celebrate the most commercialized holiday of the year?"

"Because it's important to me!" wailed Syd, distraught by her new boyfriend's lack of concern about things that mattered to her.

"Look Syd, I gave my month's salary like the rest of us to Jack so that he could put the down payment on Ally's engagement ring," explained Sky. "In all honesty, I don't have that type of money right now to be able to buy you expensive gifts like you did for me or take you out to a fancy dinner. And to be perfectly blunt, I'm not rich like you are."

"Yeah, having been a pop idol before joining SPD certainly helps in that regard," mused Syd out loud, begrudgingly admitting to herself that Sky had a point.

"Besides you said it yourself," continued Sky. "Money can't buy love."

"_But it certainly helps!"_ whined Syd to herself as she saw her Valentine's dreams of diamonds, Godiva chocolates and five-star dinners go down the drain.

"You gotta believe me when I say I'm sorry I don't have anything for you," said Sky, softening his tone. "But we all make sacrifices for our friends sometimes."

"Z's lucky that she's gotten so many gifts for Valentine's Day," complained Syd without thinking, quickly putting her hands over her mouth once she realized her slip-up.

"That's not fair Syd," shot back Sky resentfully. "This secret admirer thing for Bridge and Z was your…"

"I know, I know," injected Syd tiredly, cutting Sky off. "I'm sorry. Look, whatever you want to do for Valentine's Day tonight is fine by me. Just come by my room later when you want to watch movies. Right now, I'm going to go shopping at the mall since it looks like I'm not getting any presents today," she couldn't help but throw in bitterly.

Grabbing her purse, Syd brushed past Sky and sulked out of her room. It wasn't that she was really mad at him for ruining her dream of their perfect Valentine's Day together. She got that the financial pockets of Power Rangers came in all shapes and sizes, just like the members of the actual teams themselves.

"_But would it be so hard for Sky to at least once show that he cares about me?"_ thought Syd miserably to herself.

"_Syd's very conniving, more so recently with her friends than ever," _thought Sky to himself; a smile cracking across his usually stern face as he watched his girlfriend trudge dejectedly down the hall. _"Yeah, Pinkie is pretty good at being sneaky, but of course,"_ continued Sky to himself arrogantly. _"Even I'm still better in that area than her. I'll prove to my pink princess that money isn't the only way to buy her love!"_


	4. Nerves

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Ch. 4: Nerves

_Takes place Valentine's Day in the early evening _

"Jack, we picked up the dozen red roses you wanted," called Z as she and Bridge knocked on their friend's apartment door.

"I'm in the shower," they heard Jack call from inside. "But the door's unlocked. Come on in, and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be out in a few."

"So Bridge, it's finally Valentine's Day," said Z, trying to sound nonchalant. "Do you have any big plans with your secret admirer?"

"Yeah, we're finally meeting tonight," said Bridge with half-hearted enthusiasm that didn't escape Z's notice. "What about you and your mystery man?"

"Yeah, I got note on my this morning telling me to meet him at 6 tonight in front of the New Tech City cinema," revealed Z excitedly. "When I got there, I'm supposed to go to the ticket counter and pick up the next note that will be waiting for me there."

"How will you figure out who your secret admirer is once you are there?" questioned Bridge as he and Z sat down on Jack's couch.

"The note said he'd find me at the ticket counter," replied Z. "He told me to wear my long, yellow and green tie-dye skirt 'cause he thinks I look pretty in it."

"Well you do look beautiful in it," said Bridge blushing before he noticed Z staring at him curiously. "Ahhh, I mean, it's ummm, a very nice skirt! You know, colorful and well-made. Good job on the hem's stitching," sputtered Bridge, trying to recover.

"There's more, too," continued Z. "He wrote in the note, and I quote here, 'you look so pretty in that skirt that you make my heart melt like butter.'"

"This guy talks the way I would!" scoffed Bridge indignantly.

"Seriously," exclaimed Z. "If I didn't know better, I'd think my secret admirer was you!"

Bridge laughed loudly, trying to play off his discomfort. "What makes you say that?" he inquired curiously. Although he obviously knew he wasn't Z's secret admirer, he couldn't help being jealous that he hadn't thought of the idea first as a way to win the yellow ranger's heart.

"Well I mean, it's obvious you wouldn't give me anonymous gifts or have a hidden crush on me," explained Z. "We're just friends."

"Just friends," repeated Bridge, making no effort to hide the disappointment in his voice as he sunk lower into Jack's couch.

"Is…that a problem?" asked Z in a hopeful tone that took Bridge by surprise… and gave him encouragement to express his feelings.

"No no, of course not!" cried Bridge reassuringly while mentally kicking himself for his inability to speak English around the beautiful Z Delgado. "I mean, if we weren't friends then we wouldn't hang out at all. And if we didn't hang out at all, I wouldn't have gotten to know you. And if I hadn't gotten to know you, then I wouldn't have realized what an amazing, cool person you are. And if I hadn't realized what an amazing, cool person you are then…"

"Bridge, you're babbling again," interrupted Z, mercifully cutting the blue ranger off. "But about everything you just said, thanks. I mean, it's always nice to know someone likes you."

"_It's almost like she's hinting that I should tell her!" _thought Bridge in a panic to himself. _"Is this possible or am I imagining things? And even if I did tell her, what if she didn't feel the same way?" _

"Z," Bridge began out loud. "You're secret admirer really sounds like a great guy, and you seem excited about going out with him tonight."

"Yeah," smiled Z hesitantly. "But…"

"But," picked up Bridge. "I mean, if things don't work out with him, which I hope doesn't happen 'cause then you would be sad. And if you were sad, then I'd be sad. And then…"

"Bridge!" said Z exasperated at her friend's run-on sentences. "Out with it!"

"Well, maybe sometime we could go see a movie together?" spat out Bridge nervously, looking just as surprised as Z hearing the words out loud.

Z's mouth dropped to the floor, blind-sided by Bridge's proposal. But before she had a chance to answer, Jack burst into the room wearing a tuxedo with a red bow-tie. "Well how do I look?" asked Jack, spinning around like Michel Jackson for his friends.

"Jack, you look so handsome," sighed Z lovingly, completely forgetting about Bridge's question as she looked at her honorary brother all-dressed up to go ask the girl of his dreams for her hand in marriage. As she went over to straighten Jack's bow-tie, he saw tears welling up in Z's eyes.

"Don't go all soft on me, Z," complained Jack, playfully batting her away. "I'm already emotional enough as it is to give the ring to Ally! Not to mention freakin' nervous as well."

"Of course Ally will say yes," reassured Z, facing Jack with her back to Bridge. "She loves you very much. I just hope one day I can be engaged to someone who cares for me as much as you do for her."

"Oh Z, I think if you looked around a little more you might find that guy was right besides you the entire time!" replied Jack cheekily, winking at Bridge who groaned inaudibly and buried his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"Have you got the ring?" questioned Bridge, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I already put it in my leather jacket so I wouldn't forget it!" cheered Jack.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" asked Z as she sat back down on the couch beside Bridge.

"I'm taking her to our favorite fondue restaurant," replied Jack, smiling shyly. "Then I was going to take her ice skating at the outdoor rink. Then we got hot chocolate afterwards, I was going to put the ring on top of one of those heart-shaped cupcakes they have. You know, a little sweet for my sweetie."

"Awww," cooed Bridge and Z in unison.

"Hold on, the phone's ringing. That must be Al. She must have gotten lost on the way to the restaurant."

Z's eyes followed Jack as he went into the kitchen to answer the phone before turning her attention back to Bridge. "So, where you trying to ask me out on a date earlier?" demanded Z, cutting straight to the point as was her usual style.

"Well…" began Bridge.

"Do you like me?" cut in Z, not letting him answer.

"Well…" began Bridge.

"Do you have feelings for me?" continued Z.

"NOOO!" Z heard Jack scream from the kitchen. Rushing into the other room, Z and Bridge saw Jack pacing anxiously around the kitchen while on the phone with his hand clenched so tightly on the receiver that his knuckles had morphed to white.

"Ally, you can't be serious!" shouted Jack into the phone practically in tears. "I can't believe this is the end!"

"Jack, did Ally break-up with you?" cried Bridge worriedly when he saw his friend finished on the phone.

"It's worse," muttered Jack, stilling pacing around the kitchen in a frenzy. "There was a fire at the homeless shelter downtown. That place housed about 300 hundred people. Now they will all be out on the streets tonight."

"Is Ally alright?" asked Z concernedly.

"What do I do?" ranted Jack to himself, completely unaware of his friends' presence. "What should I do? Ally's helping get people to the hospital. I gotta go help Al!" resolved Jack tersely.

Grabbing his black and red leather jacket, Jack raced out of his apartment leaving a stunned Bridge and Z in his wake. As Jack slammed the door shut to his apartment, the force of his exit knocked the dozen roses he ordered for Ally off his kitchen table. Z and Bridge watched somberly as red petals fell to the floor like sad tears of heartbreak.

"_There's no way I can ask to Ally to marry me tonight now,"_ thought Jack sadly to himself as he rushed get his wallet and his cell phone. _"Given what happened, I don't know under what setting I could possibly make proposing feel right."_


	5. Hoping It Was You

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: Between this one and my new story "Green With Envy," I'm really on a Bridge/Z kick this week, lol. I hope y'all will enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter 5: Hoping It Was You

"With the fire at the city homeless shelter, it doesn't look like Jack will be proposing to Ally tonight," said Bridge, as he sat in the passenger seat next to Z on the ride back to SPD. "Poor Jack."

"Poor poor people!" added Z, shivering as she recalled of how difficult life had been for her homeless.

"This all bringing back bad memories?" asked Bridge quietly.

"A little," admitted Z uneasily. "It's just growing up on the street toughens you up real fast. And as we both saw tonight, you certainly can't always count on having a roof over your head. You're short on food, clothes, just everything. Even love was in little supply."

"Well that's definitely not that case anymore," comforted Bridge. "Because you have a home now where lots of people care about you."

"I know Bridge," said Z, giving the green ranger a smile that made his heart melt. "Will you be my Valentine, Bridgey?" she teased. "I've never had a Valentine before."

"You have a secret admirer, though," said Bridge, making no effort to block the bitterness in his voice.

"So do you!" retorted Z as she reached for the shift stick, inadvertently laying her hand on job of Bridge's. The warmth of her touch made Bridge's body tingle. He quickly drew back his hand and turned to look out the window so that Z would not see the green ranger morphing red.

"I had never even gotten a Valentine's Day card before this year," continued Z, shaking her head once again in amazement. "Let alone now all these presents now from my mystery man. I gotta say it's been pretty exciting."

"Yeah, that secret admirer of yours is spoiling you rotten," said Bridge ruefully. _"Like I would do for you if you were my girl," _he thought downheartedly to himself."

"Speak for yourself!" laughed Z as she parked the jeep in the SPD garage. "If I recall correctly, you got a secret admirer even before I did. Although I seem to enjoy having one a lot more than you do."

"Yeah, I noticed," said Bridge dejectedly, slumping over in his seat.

"But Bridge look, about what you said earlier," began Z hesitantly. "About the two of us going out sometime on a date…"

"No please don't, Z," injected Bridge, cutting her off as he hopped out of the jeep and slammed the car door. "I really appreciate you being nice about this, but I get that you're really into your secret admirer."

"No Bridge," called Z as she ran after the green ranger. "That's not what I…"

"And honestly as much as I really want to be with you," continued Bridge as he bolted ahead of her into his room. "What I want even more is for you to be happy."

"Bridge, Bridge!" pleaded Z in vain as she knocked for him to open his door. _"Don't you get it, Bridgey?"_ thought Z miserably to herself. _"I won't have a great time with my secret admirer if I'm not happy. And I can't be happy unless the guy is you."_

As Z trudged back over to her room and opened the door, she skidded to a stop as she felt something jabbed sharply into her stomach. Looking down at the slender, metal instrument of torture near her heart, Z felt the pain rapidly spread through her body and her blood run cold. _"I'm finished,"_ Z thought to herself weakly as she glanced up into the face of her attacker.

"Time for hair and make-up!" sang Syd cheerfully as she once again poked Z in the belly with her curling iron. "I can not have you going out on your date looking like anything less than a princess."

"No, no, NOOOO!" cried the low-maintenance Z in utter horror as Syd approached her with yet another small but dangerous object. "NOT THE MASCARA!"

"Oh stop being a baby," reprimanded Syd as she forced Z down in front of their mirror. "You're finally meeting your secret admirer tonight, and you should be dressing for the occasion."

"Why?" muttered Z moodily. "He's not Bridge."

Caught off guard by Z's comment, Syd coughed hard before floundering as to what to say to her hurting friend. "Z, if Bridge is truly meant to be your Valentine then everything will work out the way it's meant to be. Look on the bright side," said Syd, deciding it would be best to change the subject before Z got suspicious. "At least you're going out for Valentine's Day tonight."

"What do you mean?" asked Z, turning around to Syd surprised.

"Sky and I are just watching movies here tonight 'cause he's broke from giving all his money to help Jack buy the engagement ring," moped Syd.

"I'm really sorry, Syd," replied Z, feeling bad for her hopeless romantic of a friend. "Try not to think about it, and just enjoy being with Sky."

"And you try not to think about Bridge, and just enjoy the night meeting your mystery man," returned Syd in response, particularly amused by all of Z's dating drama.

"_Just try not to think about Bridge,"_ repeated Z to herself. _"How difficult could it be?"_

_

* * *

_

It that turned out to be much harder than Z thought as she waited for her secret admirer by the ticket counter at the New Tech City Cinema. Per his instructions, Z had worn as identification her yellow-and-green tie dye skirt that her mystery man apparently so adored her in. She kept smoothing down her sunshine sweater out of nervousness….but also from the nagging jealousy that overtook her whenever she wondered about how Bridge's date was going.

Looking back, Z now regretted how she had handled her whole secret admirer incident. She had developed feelings for Bridge long before both their anonymous pre-Valentine's presents had started showing up. Z mentally kicked herself for having gotten so distracted by trivial gifts when all she had wanted from the start was Bridge's heart. And now she had stupidly pushed him away by misleading him into thinking she wasn't actually interested in him. Cursing at herself under her breath, Z swore she would march right up to Bridge and confess how much she liked him the next moment she saw him.

In a flash, Z realized she wasn't going to have to wait that long. For walking over wearing his silly but sweet smile with blue jeans and a white polo shirt was none other than Bridge. He stopped dead in his tracks upon recognizing Z only a few seconds after, practically dropping the bouquet of yellow roses in his hand.

"How, why…." sputtered Bridge as he adjusted his green tie in shocked anxiousness.

"What in the world are you doing here?" gasped Z.

"When we got back from Jack's this afternoon," began Bridge, "I had a note from my secret admirer telling me to meet her at 6 tonight in front of the New Tech City cinema. And that the next note that will be waiting for me at the ticket counter. But this is just too weird because…"

"….because those same instructions were in my note from my secret admirer!" exclaimed Z in confusion.

"Quick, let's find the next note at the ticket counter and get to the bottom of this," urged Bridge.

Giving both their names at the ticket counter, the rangers were handed a note addressed to 'Bridge and Z' on the front. Both looking at each other intrigued, Z tore open the letter and found two movie tickets inside. Coming up behind Z, Bridge placed his hand on her back and looked over her shoulder as the yellow ranger began to read the note out loud:

_To our sweet – and stupid – friends Bridge and Z, _

_We are sick of seeing the two of you dance around your feelings for one another. You both spend way too much time gazing at each other like lovesick puppies, and it's affecting your ranger training._

_That was Sky. I apologize for my boyfriend's complete inability to appreciate anything romantic. But despite this shortcoming of his, I still love him dearly and that all started when you both set us up not so long ago. Sky and I are so grateful to you two for forcing us to see we had feelings for another. So we wanted to play Cupid for you both this time and return the favor. Enjoy the movie tickets – and the buttery popcorn – on us!_

_Love,_

_ Sky & Syd _

_PS: Bridge, Sky says kiss the girl already or he'll put you on night duty for the next two weeks. And Z, I say if Bridge is being too chicken that you go ahead and plant one on him! ;-) _

"I can't believe they fooled us like this!" laughed Z, pleasantly dumbstruck and delighted at the same time.

"Who would have thought that this whole time it was those two leaving the presents on my bed?" remarked Bridge in wonderment.

"I know," agreed Z, shaking her head in surprise. "Although the fact that Syd was writing me love letters does make me feel a bit uncomfortable."

"Look Z, I'm all for us doing this tonight," began Bridge as his nervous babble-mode kicked into high gear. "You know I like you. But you also know I like you to be honest with me. So if your honest feeling is that you just would rather us be friends, then that's fine. And it's fine if my ridiculous run-on sentences are making you want to go straight home right now. And right now if you…"

But Bridge quickly realized that right now all Z felt like doing was following Syd's advice as the yellow ranger leapt forward and fiercely pressed her lips against his own. With her arms wrapped around his neck, Bridge softly caressed Z's cheek and cradled the back of her head as his senses exploded with the warmth and tenderness of her kiss. He didn't need to take his gloves off to read how much Z felt for him at this moment.

"So I guess I have a new way to shut you up now when you start rambling," teased Z as she blushed bright red.

"And you think that form of 'punishment' is going to make me want to stop babbling?" joked Bridge in return.

"Well I don't know," replied Z coyly. "You still never answered my question. Bridge Carson, will you be my valentine?"

"Do you really have to ask?" grinned Bridge happily took Z's hands in his own and drew her toward him.

Z sighed happily as she rested her head against Bridge's chest in blissful contentment. It was ironic that here she had thought she had a mystery man when the biggest mystery all along was how she and Bridge could finally share their feelings for one another. But finally – thanks to Sky and Syd's help – there were no more secrets between them; just mutual admiration and adoration for one another.

"I was hoping it was you the whole time," whispered Z contently to Bridge.

The green ranger responded by sweetly kissing the top of her head and making a mental note to himself to send huge bucket of buttery popcorn later as thanks to Sky and Syd.


	6. Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. I made up Ally's middle name.

Chapter 6: Will You Marry Me? 

"Ally!" yelled Jack, coughing from the smoking ashes of the smoldering homeless shelter as he fought his way to his girlfriend through the throng of people.

"Jack!" cried Ally in relief, throwing herself into her boyfriend's arms and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank goodness you're here," she murmured as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Jack just rocked her gently as he stroked the back of her long, blonde locks. Even with dirt and soot shrouding her face and her clothes burned off in places, Ally still looked like an angel to him. The fact that the homeless shelter had gone up in flames just made Jack realize more than ever that he would go through fire and back to be with her.

"Were you in the homeless shelter when the fire started?" asked Jack as he suddenly noticed the raw skin on the sides of her arms. "You're hurt," murmured Jack in concern.

"I just wanted to get as many in the shelter out as possible," said Ally in a shaky voice. "But I feel so helpless, Jack. Three hundred people are going to be sleeping on the streets tonight unless we think of something fast."

Jack shook his head in amazement at Ally's altruistic resolve and determinedness. Here his girlfriend had suffered bad burns and was covered in grime, but all she could think of was doing whatever in her power to help the homeless. It was her complete selflessness and giving nature that had made Jack fall in love with her instantly almost four months ago.

Holding Ally's hand, Jack and his girlfriend regarded the charred ruins of the city homeless shelter. Feeling desperation creep over him, Jack saw his emotions reflected tenfold in the faces of the shelter's displaced inhabitants. In their tattered garments and literally ashen faces, Jack felt fear and more so despair peering back at him from their wide-eyed, empty expressions. Their bleak look was one that Jack as boy who had grown up on the streets knew too well. It was Valentine's Day, Jack remembered to himself, and he would not leave these people in this loveless place tonight.

"Were many people taken the hospital?" Jack asked Ally as he racked his mind desperately for a place to house the hundreds of homeless people.

"The ones with serious injuries were," confirmed Ally. "But we can't put all these people there. The hospital doesn't nearly have enough room."

Jack clenched his fists in frustration. New Tech City had never made available enough housing for the homeless, and now the city's one shelter had been burned to a crisp. This was why, Jack noted bitterly to himself, he and Ally had started construction on their own, private homeless shelter in the first place a couple months ago.

The solution hit Jack like a freight train. "Al," he said turning to her breathlessly. "We can put the people in our homeless shelter."

"Have you lost your mind?" gasped Ally in surprise. "It's not nearly ready. We don't have a functional kitchen or heating or…"

"But we just finished getting the electricity and plumbing installed yesterday," argued Jack. "And all the cots were delivered last week."

"But we don't have any bed sheets or pillows or food or…" began Ally again worriedly.

"Al, we'll make this work," said Jack, cutting his girlfriend off with a finger to her lips. "We're a team, and together we won't let these people down. I won't let you down," he added softly as he kissed the top of her head. "Not now, not ever."

"Jack…" whispered Ally as grateful tears graced her eyes.

Jack sighed as he wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead. _"SPD isn't the only organization that has to deal with emergencies," _he thought wryly to himself. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Jack's head as he reached for his cell phone.

"Commander Cruger please," asked Jack after hitting the speed dial for SPD headquarters. "Hello D.C.? No, aliens are not attacking downtown but I've got a crisis of another kind. And I could really use the help from a group like SPD…"

* * *

"Command Cruger was really amazing to help with getting supplies here so fast," said Ally snuggled in Jack's arms as they sat on stage watching the almost three hundred people now resting on their rec hall floor at their own, new shelter. 

"Look at them all dozing so peaceful," mused Jack, squeezing Ally's shoulder. "It's like watching your own children sleep."

"Yeah, but without having to go through labor pains first," joked Ally, nudging her boyfriend playfully. "I can't believe you really think about us having children."

"Well," said Jack sheepishly. "I would love someday to see little Charity and Joshua get started in the family business."

"You picked out names!" gaped Ally incredulous. "And what do you mean by the family business? You want your son to grow up to be a red ranger?"

"Hey, I'm not Sky!" scoffed Jack jokingly as he and his girlfriend shared a good laugh.

"I still can't over how we fit three hundred people in here tonight," said Ally growing serious again. "Can you believe it, Jack? This is the first night of having our own shelter up and running. We did it."

"Hey if we can get through things like the fire tonight, we can get through anything as long as we're together," replied Jack reassuringly.

And Jack wanted them to be together forever. He had planned on telling Ally that tonight. However his whole romantic evening leading up to the proposal – from the fondue restaurant to carriage ride in the park and even the heart-shaped cupcakes – had gone up in flames with the fire at the homeless shelter. And the ring…

"_The ring!"_ thought Jack to himself suddenly as he felt the small, jewelry box in pocket. _"I put it in my jacket as I got ready this afternoon so I would make sure not to forget it tonight."_

At that moment, Jack remembered Z's words from earlier in the week: "_Jack, when you propose to Ally, just think about what's most important to her."_

And Jack knew that nothing was more important to Ally than her charity work and the opening of their homeless shelter. All night he had thought that it would be completely unromantic for him to propose to Ally in light of everything that had happened, yet when in fact he couldn't have picked a better setting to pop the question in. It was almost as if fate, Jack noted to himself, was showing them that they were meant to be together both as partners in business and in life. Upon this revelation, Jack jumped up resolvedly and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Al, I love you!" shouted Jack exuberantly, waking up all the sleeping people in the shelter rec hall.

"Jack, what are you doing?" exclaimed Ally as she gave him a strange look.

"What I was planning on doing tonight from the start," said Jack passionately as he hopped off the stage and looked up to see the vision of loveliness that was his girlfriend. "Letting you know how much I love you for giving me the chance once again to do what I really love here at the shelter…and for giving me the chance to love you. You're the only woman in the world for me."

"What are you saying," questioned Ally cautiously, hoping Jack was going to propose what she thought he might, but for once too timid to actually ask him outright.

"Ally Patricia Samuels," began Jack tenderly as he dropped to one knee and pulled out the jewelry box. "Will you marry me?"

"Ohmygosh," stuttered Ally slowly, her eyes springing open in surprise upon seeing the small, square-cut diamond ring.

"Al, I'd really like an answer here," pried Jack who was still on one knee. "You're making me kinda nervous now," he added, only half-joking.

"Just say yes!" shouted a man from the audience as all the people at the shelter looked on happily; smiles spreading across their faces for the first time that day.

"Yes, of course!" shouted Ally happily as she stood up on the stage triumphantly. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much, Jack!"

Everyone in the shelter burst into applause as Ally jumped off the stage and into Jack's eager arms. Both laughing from sheer elation, Jack jubilantly slipped the diamond engagement ring onto his beloved bride's finger. He then proceeded to twirl Ally around in the air, barraging her over and over again with quick, joyous kisses as the shelter crowed whooped in delight. Despite the trying times they'd all experienced on the streets, Jack had never felt so much love in a room in all his life.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. More Sky and Syd romance shipping next in the coming chapters, so stay tuned! **


	7. You're Beautiful

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and the movie "Clueless" do not belong to me, and neither does any product associated with the Hershey's Chocolate company. Oh, and Post-It-Notes are not mine either.

Chapter 7: You're Beautiful 

"Jack, you're ENGAGED?" squealed Syd over her cell in excitement for her friend. "Oh congrats, congrats, congrats…"

"Stop rambling! You're starting to sound like Bridge," laughed Jack into the phone. "But really, I appreciate everyone's support so much. I couldn't have given Ally the ring tonight all you guys' help. Please tell Sky thanks a million for me. Bridge and Z too when they get back from their date."

"Well, only if I get to be a bridesmaid in your wedding," teased Syd.

"Of course," replied Jack in all seriousness. "How could I leave out my favorite pink princess?"

"Now I was just joking around, but hey, I'll take it!" grinned Syd. "And send my love and good wishes to Ally as well. I'll talk to you later, Jack!"

Syd sighed somewhat sourly as she snapped shut her cell phone. It's not that she wasn't happy for Jack and Ally. In fact she was delighted beyond all belief that her friend had finally found his soul mate. It was just all day Syd had been questioning whether Sky was really hers.

Sky had acted so sweet the first few weeks they had been together – sneaking her kisses when Cruger wasn't looking, leaving her little Hershey's chocolates in her uniform pocket and hiding cute, Post-It-Note messages in her stacks of SPD memos. Out of his infatuation for her, Sky – the walking personification of the SPD Regulations Handbook – had even broken the rules to sleep over in her room on numerous occasions when Z had been on night duty in the Command Center. Known for his unbreakably strict and austere personality, Sky's tough shell had finally cracked once he had fallen for SPD's pink ranger.

Yet now to Syd it seemed like the honeymoon period of their courtship was over. Lately, Sky never stopped by solo to see her unless it was related to SPD business or unless he wanted to make-out. Even on Valentine's Day itself – after refusing to take her on a real date – Sky was over an hour late to watch movies with her. Flopping down on her bed and pulling her stuffed elephant Peanuts close to her chest, Syd thought back to happier times with Sky. In particular, the night that – thanks to Bridge and Z – she and Sky had first acknowledged their feelings for one another…

* * *

_**(One Month Earlier)** _

"_Do you think I'm beautiful?"_ sang Syd as she danced in front of her full-length mirror to one of her own pop hits. _"Yes I think I'm beautiful. Do you…"_

"Hey Pinkie," Z called as she entered their room. "Sky wants you to meet him on the roof deck of the Academy so he can tell you he likes you," said the yellow ranger in her typical, straight-to-the-point style.

Syd practically knocked over the mirror in her shocked excitement. She had always thought Sky was extremely handsome, but anyone with half-decent vision could see that. It was just gradually over time that Syd had found herself warming up to Sky's stormy, yet oh-so-sexy serious nature to the point currently whenever she was around the red ranger she couldn't help but feel her cheeks grow hot. And now that Sky actually wanted to ask her out…spontaneously Syd started jumping around the room and screeching in happy hysterics much to Z's amusement.

"I knew you always liked him," gloated Z. "Now what are you waiting for? Sky's up on the roof right now. Go!"

Syd didn't need to be told twice, as she checked her make-up once over before running out the room and up the stairs to the Academy's outdoor, observation deck. Breathlessly pushing open the door, Syd stepped out on the roof top and beheld Sky with his back to her looking out over the city. With his hands shoved purposefully in his pockets and his typically perfect posture, Syd stopped to admire the regal way he carried himself. Sky in every way really was the pink princess's prince charming.

"So you wanted to tell me something, Sky?" sang Syd playfully as she jumped around from behind his back, sending the red ranger stumbling back in surprise.

"Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about Syd," responded Sky with a self-important smirk that took her aback. "Bridge said I should meet you up here because you had something to tell me. Something, oh I dunno, about having a little puppy-love crush on me."

"Excuse me!" retorted Syd angrily, pissed off by Sky's mortifying manner of addressing her. "Z said I should meet you up here because you had been wanting to ask me out on a date since like… forever!"

"_Ok, so I made that part up,"_ acknowledged Syd to herself, but she was not about to let Sky fully get the upper hand.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you princess, but you're way out of my league" said Sky snidely.

"Well at least now we're in agreement on something," shot back Syd with insincere sweetness. "I'm way too good for you. Plus, you could never afford me."

"So Bridge and Z – being the freaks that they are – decided that they would try to set us up," sighed Sky as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Clearly, I don't like you like that. And you," Sky paused. "Don't like me like that either?"

"Of course not!" cried Syd disgustedly, turned off by both his behavior toward her and her friends. "How could I ever want to go out with someone who talks down to everyone else around him?"

"Oh," was all Sky could say. "Well that's that then."

Syd swore she heard a note of disappointment in his voice, but chalked it up to her imagination as she watched Sky storm off the rooftop.

Yet Syd still couldn't fall asleep later that night, and this time it wasn't just Z's non-stop snoring that was keeping the pinkr ranger up. Her conversation with Sky from earlier in the evening was still on constant replay in her head. Despite that Sky was well-known for his arrogance and bossy behavior, Syd still couldn't shake the desire to get to discover the softer side underneath the red ranger's hot-tempered personality. Suddenly, Syd heard a quiet knocking on her bedroom door.

"Sky!" gasped Syd loudly as she opened her bedroom door to behold the red ranger wearing a white undershirt with crimson and navy stripped boxers. "Where are your clothes?" she shrieked, blushing as Sky clamped a hand over her mouth and looked horrified in Z's direction.

"I don't know what grosses me out more: Syd's singing or Sky in his underwear," moaned the yellow ranger in revulsion. "You know, Bridge and I tried to set the two of you up during the daytime so we wouldn't loose anymore sleep from the two of you waking us up in the middle of the night to talk about 'Oh, do you think Sky thinks I'm sexy?' or 'Did you see how cute Syd looks when she twirls her curls?' It's enough to make a girl gag! Now, I'm kicking both of you the heck out of here so you two can go make kissy-faces at each other. And so I can finally get some sleep!" groaned Z, finishing her rant by shoving her head under a pillow.

"Umm, you wanna go talk in the rec room?" suggested Sky awkwardly after Z's speech. "It should be deserted at this hour."

"Sure," said Syd shyly as she sat down on the couch and looked up at Sky. "What did you wake me up to talk about anyway? If it's about those surveillance reports, I finished filing them this afternoon," she added grumpily.

"You know that's not why I woke you up, Syd," sighed Sky uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck as was his nervous gesture. "I mean, I just couldn't stop thinking about everything I said on the roof this evening. I was really mean to you and…" Sky's voice drifted off.

"And…" pried Syd as she pulled anxiously at her pink, cotton teddy.

"I just wanted to apologize," spat out Sky quickly. "We've known each other too long, and you mean too much to me to let some stupid argument come between us."

"Well that's nice to know," said Syd coolly, still secretly wounded by Sky's clear rejection of any romantic feelings toward her. "And in any case, apology accepted. So friends?"

Syd stared at Sky strangely as the red ranger began to pace anxiously around the rec room. "Sky, we're ok as friends again now. Aren't we?" asked Syd again, puzzled by his behavior.

"No we're not ok as friends," responded Sky as he skidded to a stop in front of Syd, looking her direct in the eyes in manner that made her heart skip a beat. "The thing is Syd, after closely analyzing my feelings, I've come to the conclusion that I think you're… amazing. You've accomplished so much even before becoming a ranger, and despite what I may have said in the past, you're really smart and sharp. You're persistent and doggedly-determined as RIC in particular knows too well. And of course you're gorgeous, but you're a girl who still kicks ass in battle and…"

"You think I'm gorgeous?" interjected Syd softly, cutting off the red ranger's nervous rambling.

"Well, ummm, you see," stuttered Sky. "Come on, you know you're beautiful. And well, it's so cool to see how many people care about you."

"A lot of people care about you too Sky," replied Syd, getting off the couch and slowly walking toward him.

"Are you saying… you care about me?" asked Sky shyly.

"Skyyyyy," drawled Syd playfully, swatting her perfectly-manicured hand at him.

Yet the next moment Syd found that hand wrapped tightly around Sky's neck as the red ranger rapidly pulled her toward him to lovingly lock his lips with hers. Sky's kiss came as such a surprise – and with such an over-powering passion - that it made the victory all the sweeter for Syd. Reluctantly pulling apart to catch her breath, Syd started to bounce happily on her tippy toes as she reached up to kiss the red ranger's flushed nose.

"Oh Skyyyy," squealed Syd happily. "I always knew you liked me, too!"

* * *

_**(Back in the Present)** _

"Hey Beautiful," Syd heard Sky say as he knocked at her bedroom door. "Sorry that I'm late, but there were some zord maintenance routines scheduled for next week that I wanted to get done earlier tonight."

"_Sky chose on Valentine's Day spending time with machines or me? I know Sky likes me, but I need him to show me sometimes, too," _Syd thought sourly to herself. "Cruger told you to take the day off," she sulked out loud to her boyfriend.

"Well you know me," grinned Sky sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, come with me. I have something to show you."


	8. The Perfect Valentine’s Day

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does any songs by the Barenaked Ladies. Oh, and I don't own or have any affiliations with the Hershey company either just to be on the safe side.

Chapter 8: The Perfect Valentine's Day 

"Come with me," said Sky as he grabbed Syd's hand. "I have something to show you up on the roof."

"Why do you need me to go up there?" whined Syd as Sky dragged her up the stairs.

"Some cadet is trying to throw a party up on the observation deck," replied Sky with a sly grin gracing his face.

"And the cadet really thought we wouldn't find out?" muttered Syd tiredly as she pushed open the door to the roof. "He or she must be really stupid."

"Hey, I resent that!" joshed Sky in pretend offense as he put his arm across Syd's chest and locked her in a bear hug from behind.

"What do you mean by… ohmygosh, Sky," breathed Syd as she stepped out onto the candle-covered and rose-strewn roof top.

Sky had turned the austere observation deck into an amorous rendezvous for two, covering the stringing the roof top rails with pale Christmas lights in a display of romantic radiance that immediately illuminated Syd's heart. She in shock turned slowly around the observation deck, carefully not to step on the flower petals and several small candles that graced the ground. Making her way over to a candle lit table for two, Syd laughed delightedly at the confetti and Hershey Kiss candy decorations. Sky's whole arrangement – coupled with the surprise of the set-up itself – totally blew her away.

"Sky, you broke the rules for me?" whispered Syd softly.

"Of course not," scoffed Sky good-humoredly. "I got Cruger's permission to do this first."

"You mean you've been planning this night all along?" exclaimed Syd in shock. "And this whole time while I thought you didn't want to do anything for Valentine's Day?"

"You know, I surprise myself what I can cook up sometimes," smiled Sky as he gazed lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Like these chocolate-covered strawberries?" giggled Syd as she held up the poorly crafted candy fruit. "Are these homemade?"

"And from the heart," added Sky, rolling his eyes slightly at his own corniness. "Welcome to the 'Sky Top Café.' I know it's not gourmet, but I did the best I could on a broken budget."

"No, it's wonderful," sighed Syd happily. "I mean, I had thought romantic things weren't important to you at all and…"

"Syd," said Sky, cutting her off with a finger to her lips. "If it's important to you, then it's important to me. I love you, and I would do anything I could to make you happy."

"Sky, that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me," said Syd with tears in her eyes.

"See, I had it in me the entire time," boasted Sky as he made a sweeping gesture toward his romantic, rooftop get-up. "But wait, I have something more for you."

"Sky, you shouldn't have," protested Syd in pretense. "But of course, I'm really glad you did!"

Syd tore off the pink and red checkered wrapping paper and beheld a picture frame inside. Turning the present over, she saw the frame held a photo of Sky himself all decked out in his red ranger uniform. Looking at Sky dubiously, Syd raised her eyes at him in high amusement.

"Now this gift idea feels familiar," joked Syd, thinking of the photo she'd given Sky earlier of herself as her Valentine's Day gift to him.

"Well, I wanted to give you too something beautiful to look at," joked Sky in return as he stuck out his chest pompously.

"I have a better idea," suggested Syd. "Do you have the other Valentine's Day gift I gave you? Your new Pocket PC 5.0? It has a photo-taking function."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Syd smiled up at Sky as he pulled the pocket pc from his jacket. Holding it out in front of them, Sky leaned his head against Syd's blond curls as he snapped a shot of them. "Now this is the most beautiful photo I've ever seen," cooed Syd sweetly as she kissed Sky's cheek. "I'll cherish it forever."

"Good, 'cause I don't think this next gift I got you will last that long," joked Sky as he pulled a small, felt box from his pants pocket.

"You got me jewelry!" squealed Syd in excitement. "Oh gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Alright already," laughed Sky tenderly as he opened the box for Syd.

"It's a…" Syd paused breathlessly as her gift was revealed. "A candy necklace?"

"With a candy bracelet to match," added Sky smugly as he put the tasty jewelry around her wrist. "You said you wanted jewelry and candy for Valentine's Day. I think I did a good job."

"Sky, you do have a sense of humor after all," laughed Sky delightedly as she nibbled at the necklace around the throat.

"I really hope you have one too Syd," replied Sky apprehensively as he reached for a case under the table. "Especially after you hear this."

"I didn't know you played guitar!" gasped Syd as she saw Sky quickly tune the stringed instrument.

"Bridge has been teaching me to play," explained Sky. "Plus, I wanted to surprise you with a song on Valentine's Day, since you said you wanted music and all."

"Sky, thank you so much," stumbled Syd as realized just how close attention Sky had paying all along in order to give her the most special of nights.

"Uhh, don't thank me until after you hear the song," urged Sky nervously before beginning to warble in his perfectly off-pitch manner:

"_If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars,  
I'd but you a house, I would buy you a house.  
If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars,  
I'd buy you furniture for your house. Maybe a nice Chesterfield or an Ottoman."_

"Barenaked Ladies, eh!" cried Syd excitedly, touched that Sky had picked a song by a band that represented their mutual Canadian roots.

_  
"If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars,  
I'd but you a K-car. A nice reliant automobile.  
If I had a million dollars, I'd buy your love." _

"Sky, you so can't sing," giggled Syd at her boyfriend's bad voice… but still loving every minute of it as red ranger continued to incompetently croon along.

"_If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars,  
I but you a fur coat, but not a real fur coat that's cruel.  
If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars,  
I'd buy you an exotic pet, like a llama or an emu."_

Syd sat back as Sky sang, awed by all her boyfriend's attempts to give her the Valentine's Day of her dreams. She didn't know what to be more surprised by: Sky's ability after all to be romantic or her own discovery that an expansive, extravagant holiday wasn't what she really wanted at all. Money and gifts, Syd realized, didn't make her feel like a million dollars. It was being with Sky that made Syd feel like a richer woman.

"_If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars,_" sang Sky. "_I'd but you John Merick's remains, all them crazy elephant bones. If I had a million dollars, I'd buy your love."_

"Sky, that was amazing," exuded Syd as she stood up and applauded whole-heartedly. "But if I had a million dollars, well which I do, I'd buy you some singing lessons."

"But you did like it?" inquired Sky eagerly.

"Let's just say you'll never need a million dollars to buy my love," reassured Syd as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But honestly, just being with you is the best gift I could ever ask for. I've wanted us to be together like this for so long."

"Me too," agreed Sky as he dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring box from his jacket. "Which is why…"

"Sky, you can't be serious!" screeched Syd in shock, although after the red ranger's complete romantic makeover she wasn't about to rule even this out.

"Syd, will you accept this ring?" asked Sky with a twinkle in his eye as he pulled out… a candied rock.

"A ring pop!" laughed Syd as she let out her breath. "I should have guessed by now."

"Marriage after a month of dating, Syd?" asked Syd jokingly. "My personality hasn't changed that much in one night."

"That's ok," assured Syd, mussing his brown hair. "I rather you just the way you are: the same serious, sincere Sky I fell in love with. I guess I was asking too much of you trying to give me this whole extravagant Valentine's Day date. I should have realized from the start that just being with you was all I needed. But in the end, you gave me the most perfect night ever."

"The perfect Valentine's Day?" asked Sky hopefully.

"With my perfect boyfriend," said Syd coming over and snuggling into Sky's arms as looking again at the photo of them on his pocket pc. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sky."

"You too, Syd," toasted Sky as he tilted her face toward his. "May it be the first of many for us together."

Sky had given Syd a lot of candy that night, but lips sensual sweeping across hers was the sweetest treat of all. She loved the way kissing him gave her a high that no shopping spree or diamond necklace could equal. It was ironic for Sydney Drew – who had always indulged in all the fineries life had to offer – that here at Sky's rooftop romantic getaway she felt more like a princess than ever before in her life.

**A/N: I kinda in this chapter played off a couple of things from the real lives of the actors who play who the SPD rangers. Matt Austin (Bridge) plays guitar while Chris Violette (Sky) and Alycia Purrott (Syd) are both from Canada. **

**Final chapter coming up! In the meantime, please show some pre-Valentine's Day love and R&R! **


	9. The Perfect Wedding Day

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor do Ring Pop candies.

Epilogue: The Perfect Wedding Day 

_**Takes place four years later **_

She truly looked like royalty in her strapless, white wedding dress that poofed out toward the bottom in its ruffled layers. With tiny pearls and red rosebuds pinned up against her blonde tresses, the bride looked like a Michelangelo-eque vision of beauty. Yet the princess's most perfect accessory was her prince charming who clung devotedly to her arm.

It was a fairy tale come true. Here she was now at a romantic restaurant with her closest friends and family to celebrate her wedding to the red ranger of her dreams. Syd couldn't have been any happier for Ally Samuels if she had been the bride herself.

"_No, it's Ally Landors now,"_ corrected Syd to herself, looking over at the newlyweds as they playfully fed each other the first slices of their wedding cake

Although the pair had only dated briefly before Jack had proposed, their engagement had lasted much longer due to the couple's various charitable ventures. So long in fact that Z had actually managed to beat Ally down the aisle. Syd smiled fondly as Bridge put his ear to Z's bulging belly and turned to grin endearingly up at the former yellow ranger… and the future mother of his child.

"Wasn't it a beautiful ceremony?" Z sighed amorously, rousing Syd from her reverie.

"A simple ceremony," put in Syd. "Personally, I would like something a little more…elegant than a civil ceremony."

"Of course, princess!" chirped Bridge and Z in unison, causing all three of them to laugh.

"But then again, they took the money they'd saved up for the wedding and gave it to fund the city's new food bank," continued Syd. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from Jack and Ally, considering the..."

"Wedding cake?" interrupted Bridge enthusiastically. "It's buttery!" he chirped while waggling his fingers in front of his month.

"Four years later, and some things never change," said Syd ruefully as both she and Z rolled their eyes at their bubbling but beloved best friend.

"Bridgey, go see if mini Jack wants some cake," hinted Z tenderly.

Syd smiled as she looked across the restaurant for "mini Jack," who was properly known to the world as Joshua Landors. Just because Jack and Ally hadn't made a date in their hectic schedules until now to get to the church, that hadn't stopped the philanthropic couple from finding time to start their family. The pair had gone almost two years ago to help build homeless shelters in Haiti and had fallen in love with the precocious, lanky infant. Now at five-years-old, Joshua – nicknamed "mini Jack" – was running around his parents' wedding reception donned in an adorable toddler tux as well as his favorite Robin Hood cap.

"_Already playing superhero at such a young age,"_ mused Syd to herself. _"Joshua really is just like his dad. And it's not just that he has Jack's dreads, too!" _

"My big brother's gone and gotten himself married," Syd heard Z mention mock teary-eyed as Jack and Ally sauntered over.

"Aww, my little sister's gone and gotten herself pregnant," retorted Jack sarcastically as he put an arm around his honorary sibling.

"It sound so dirty when you say it like that," commented Ally, slightly disturbed.

"Good point," agreed Z quickly. "So Syd, when is Sky going to propose?"

"Seriously Syd," added Ally. "You really need to get on him about that!"

"I see you two never hold back on the personal questions," gaped Syd startled, not wanting to admit lately she'd been wondering the same things.

"That's my girls!" said Jack proudly, putting his arm around his wife and his sister.

"Speaking of which, where is Sky?" mused Syd out loud. "I haven't seen him since the wedding cake was served."

"I saw Sky out on the terrace," put in Bridge, pig-backing young Joshua over to his parents. "Hey Joshua, I'll race you to the bathroom and back for the last slice of cake!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be looking after two kids soon," sighed Z good-naturedly, plopping her hands down her pregnant belly as Bridge and mini Jack took off across the restaurant.

As everyone burst into giggles, Syd got up and walked out to the terrace where she found Sky over looking the ocean. With his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his hair blowing in the mind, Syd admired how sexy Sky looked when he was deep in contemplation. Unaware of Syd sneaking up, Sky jumped slightly as his girlfriend threw her arms around him from behind.

"It's the lone ranger," teased Syd as she squeezed Sky's waist affectionately. "Where've you been? Wedding romance getting too much for you?"

"Not at all," said Sky in a slightly jittery tone.

"Well, come back inside," begged Syd. "I'm starving, and I've been waiting for you to eat my slice of wedding cake."

"If you're that hungry, I've got a ring pop on me," offered Sky suddenly.

"What is it with you and ring pops?" inquired Syd amusedly, knowing Sky always kept a box by his bed stand. "Anyway, I'd rather save it for later and have the cake now since…"

"Syd, open the ring pop now!" commanded Sky as Syd noticed her boyfriend beginning to turn nervously pale.

"No Sky!" pouted Syd in best princess-like manner. "You can not always tell me what to do. And right now, I want to eat cake!"

"But Syd, I really think you should…" Syd heard Sky say before she slammed the terrace door behind her.

Yet when Syd returned to her seat, she saw her piece of buttery yellow cake had already been abducted by Bridge and Joshua for the purpose of forging frosting sculptures. Sighing, Syd pulled the ring pop from her purse and began to unwrap it. Sky's take-charge attitude was an aspect of his personality she admired about him, but his getting so bossy over an ordinary ring pop….

Syd shrieked as a princess-cut, diamond engagement fell right out of the ring pop package. "SKY!" she cried, looking in frantic excitement around for her boyfriend.

"I told you'd want to open the ring pop now," she heard Sky gloat as he up beside her. "After all, I'd say I know you pretty well after four years of being your boyfriend."

"I guess you're right," replied a dazed Syd, still staring at the diamond ring in euphoric shock.

"Come on, Sky!" Jack demanded as Syd saw her friends now looking on. "Make it official already!"

"Hey, you're not red ranger anymore so don't give orders!" joked Sky to Jack playfully in return. "But for once I'll give it up that you're right."

"Sydney Drew," Sky continued after dropping to one knee. "Will you marry me? If you do, I promise to treat you like a princess for the rest of your life. I can't say I'll always act the way you want me to, but I can swear to you that I'll always love you and only you forever if you say yes."

"Yes, yes, YES!" squealed Syd ecstatically as Sky slipped the engagement ring on to her finger. Everyone applauded as Syd jumped into Sky's arms where the red ranger proceeded to passionately kiss his bride to be.

"I'm getting married!" squeaked Syd excitedly as she flashed the diamond to Z and Ally.

"And it's about time!" grinned Bridge to Sky, who for once was grinning ear to ear.

"Sky sweetie, I love you so much!" exuded Syd in pure elation. "We are going to have the perfect wedding day! I want a big white wedding dress covered in lace, a chapel filled with red roses, and orchestra playing as I walk down the aisle, oh and ice sculptures at the reception and…"

"Here we go again," groaned her fiancée and the rest of her friends affectionately.

The End

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Not only has this story been a joy for me write, but it's always been one my most successful statistically speaking to date. So I send very grateful shout-outs to everyone who read and supported this story. It's a thrill to know so many of you have enjoyed this fan fic.

Huge Valentine's Day hugs going out to the people who so generously gave of their time to submit reviews: Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, garnetred, ja5684, Pink-Green-White-4ever, Gear's Girl, Dark Goddess1, Jessesgirl11, Blake-Tori88, Mrs.JesseBeaudry, Islandgurlie12, Rowenna Luna, DJKiraDragon, Taz71, Imagination Queen, BloomingViolets, Neo Aguni, LP Alchemist and Angel of Charmed. (I am SO SORRY if I left anyone out!)

An extra special thanks to irine18 whose 100 SPD Valentine's Day fics inspired this story. I hope y'all continue to submit and support her Power Rangers C2: SPD Fluff. Thanks again everyone so much for coming along for the ride with "The Perfect Valentine's Day," and I look forward to reading stories from each and everyone of y'all in the near future!


End file.
